


First

by Noxx (NoxxBoxx)



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxxBoxx/pseuds/Noxx





	First

She hoped that they would leave a mark, rub against her skin in just the right way to inflict an imperfection. No matter how much she squirmed and flexed her wrists against her restraints, they both knew that her flesh would come away clean. He would not tie it tight enough to allow such marks to be left. He was an expert. He did not tolerate being told what to do. He'd look down at her with such intensity, and she would respond the only way she could; the only way she wanted to. To submit.  
She was on her back with arms above her head, bound to the headboard with a light blue paracord. 50ft cut shorter, 1/8th inch, premium. Breathes were already coming faster and deeper, anticipation rising in her. Hair pulled back into a ponytail, a futile attempt to keep it neat. Blue eyes staring upward into his, face struck with need. Bilateral purple bruises shining bright on her collarbones, one painful to the touch. Nipples erect from the attention of his tongue. Legs were splayed to accomodate his body which was upright as he towered over her.  
"You're my good girl. Such a good girl baby." His hand touched her cheek to which she immediately pressed her face into. This kind of touch made her feel so adorn, so loved. She chased the hand when he pulled away, sounding a small noise of protest. Without fail, every time, she hated when that hand left her face. She stared upward, begging with her eyes to please come back. Please come back and touch me, hold me, love me.  
She was as nonverbal as ever when in this state, responding by biting her pouty lip in a seductive way. Always thinking that if she looked cute enough, silently begged enough, he'd give her what she wanted. His response was to bend down, place a hand on either side of her ribcage, and gently kiss her. She strained forward to get more contact, turn the kiss to become deeper and faster. He lingered on the edge of her range of motion due to her bound wrists. Always in control.  
Adjusting himself slightly, she felt his hard cock brush up against her sloppy wet pussy. She shamelessly moaned in need, high pitched and short. Though she forced her hips to stay still, it wasn't about her. It was all about him. She wanted to please him in every way, to evoke a reason for him to praise her. To be a good girl and do what she was told. He was her entire world, and in this moment that dragged on she wanted him to use her body as a tool for his own desires. To achieve absolute satisfaction. To dominate.


End file.
